Legio Invigilata
]] The Legio Invigilata (Emperor's Guard) is a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Emperor's Guard hail from the Forge World of Voss Prime, located in the Segmentum Solar. This is the Forge World closest to the Armageddon System. There is very little information in Imperial records about this Titan Legion's founding, though it is believed that they were founded before the Age of the Imperium, during the Age of Strife. Legion History Notable Campaigns *'Third War for Armageddon (998.M41)' - Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka launched a second and even more massive Ork WAAAGH! to conquer the Imperial world of Armageddon in 998.M41. During the Third War for Armageddon the Legio Invigilata supported the Black Templars Space Marine Chapter and the Imperial Guard's 101st Regiment of the Armageddon Steel Legion. The Legio Invigilata fielded 19 Titans, made up of a full complement of Warhound, Reaver, Warlord and ''Imperator''-class Titans. These Imperial forces were instrumental in the defence of Hive Helsreach from a massive Ork assault. Notable Titans *''Bane-Sidhe'' - A ''Warlord''-class Titan that served alongside the Stormherald during the Third War for Armageddon and was destroyed during the Battle of Helsreach. *''Bound In Blood'' - A Reaver-class Titan that participated in the Third War for Armageddon. The Bound in Blood was brought down and destroyed during the Battle of Helsreach by fire from multiple Ork Gargants. *''Danol's Retribution'' - A Reaver-class Titan that participated in the Third War for Armageddon. *''Draconian'' - A Reaver-class Titan that participated in the Third War for Armageddon. It was brought down by a crude but effective Ork trap, and then stormed by Greenskins who slaughtered its crew. *''Emperor's Shield'' '- A [[Warhound-class Titan|''Warhound-class Titan]] that participated in the Laiden Offensive. The Emperor's Shield achieved the highest kill-ratio of any Imperial Titan during the campaign. Its most notable kill included the Chaos ''Reaver''-class Titan, Butcher's Mirth. *Executor' - A [[Warhound-class Titan|''Warhound-class Titan]] that participated in the Third War for Armageddon. *''Ivory Fang'' - A Warhound-class Titan that participated in the Third War for Armageddon. The Ivory Fang was destroyed by the Ork Gargant Godbraker while attempting to avenge the Regal. *''Regal'' - A Warhound-class Titan that participated in the Third War for Armageddon. The Regal was the first Imperial Titan to fall to the awesome firepower of the Ork Gargant Godbraker. *''Sacrosanct'' - A ''Warlord''-class Titan that participated in the Third War for Armageddon. *''Stormherald'' - An ''Imperator''-class Titan that participated in the Battle of Helsreach and was felled by an Ork Gargant known as Godbraker ''during the Third War for Armageddon. *The Ghoul ''- A Reaver-class Titan''that participated in the Third War for Armageddon. ''The Ghoul was destroyed by the Ork Gargant Godbraker, lasting less than a minute against it. Notable Personnel *'Asavan Tortellius' - Tortellius was a Tech-priest who served aboard the Imperator-class Titan Stormherald. During the Third War for Armageddon, Tortellius was one of the few remaining surviviors living in the massive Imperial cathedral dedicated to the Cult Mechanicus that had been built above the Stormherald 's shoulders and he maintained the Gun Servitors that defended the cathedral. *'Feerna' - Feerna was the Princeps of the Regal. Feerna was killed during the Battle of Helsreach when her Titan was utterly destroyed by the Ork Gargant Godbraker. *'Haven Havelock' - Havelock was the Princeps of the Ivory Fang. Havelock was killed during the Battle of Helsreach when his Titan was utterly destroyed by the Ork Gargant Godbraker. *'Jacen Veragon' - Veragon was the Princeps of the Draconian. Veragon was killed during the Battle of Helsreach in the Third War for Armageddon when a horded of Greenskins stormed his downed Titan. *'Lonn' -''' Moderati Secundus of the ''Imperator''-class Titan Stormherald. Lonn miraculously survived the Stormherald 's destruction, but was killed seconds later by Orks as they swarmed the downed Titan to loot it. *'''Valian Carsomir '- '''Moderati Primus of ''Stormherald and Princeps Majoris Zarha Mancion's representative to the Imperial command structure for the Legio Invigliata during the Third War for Armageddon. Carsomir was shot by Moderati Secundus Lonn after he effectively sealed the Stormherald 's fate by firing its weapons too early. *'Zarha Mancion' - Princeps Majoris of the Stormherald and overall commander of the Legio Invigilata. Like the Princeps of most ''Imperator''-class Titans, Mancion was suspended in a cybernetic tank that connected her permanently to her Titan's Machine Spirit and could no longer survive having her mind disconnected from the Stormherald 's Mind Impulse Unit (MIU). Mancion was onboard her Titan when it was destroyed by the Ork Gargant Godbraker. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The Legio Invigilata's colours are unknown in current Imperial records. Legion Badge The Legio Invigilata's badge is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Helsreach'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Imperial Armour - Volume One,'' p. 8 *''Titanicus'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Warhammer 40,000 Apocalypse'' (Rulebook), p. 125 *Third War for Armageddon Worldwide Campaign Category:L Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium